Hoy por mí, mañana por tí
by Yusurelia
Summary: Un accidente hace que la vida sea totalmente diferente para Spencer, y Billy es quien debe ayudarlo a estabilizarse. ¿Mal summary? I think so... UA, angst, spanish, ectofeature. ¿Les debo algo? ¡Aventurate! ONE SHORT -fácil de leer


_**Disclaimer:**__ DTMG doesnt mine y aclaro que ando en otras paginas, no me robo nada, y nadie me roba a mi (Quiero creer)_  
_**Advertencias**__: UA, una especie de Angst, y eso... yaoi, espero. mal titulo, por cierto._

_**Notas**__: ONE SHORT, NO QUIERO NADIE PIDIENDO CONTINUACION ewe! a menos de que sean mas de 5, entonces sí, longfic_

* * *

**Hoy por mí, mañana por tí.**

Spencer Wright salió de su oficina habiendo estrellas en el cielo; léase, de noche. Había tenido que editar el mismo una sección de animación que fue añadida de última hora; estaba más que cansado, harto. Llegándose a preguntar si en verdad era eso lo que quería toda la vida.

Ignorando el hecho de que la prensa le arrestó a penas respiro el aire limpio, se dirigió a su auto; jamás le había gustado eso de la fama. Al subirse respiró profundo cayendo en cuenta, de que no estaba solo; al menos no literal. En la parte de atrás, gastando dos asientos se encontraba Billy Joe Cobra. Y reparó, le había pedido que se fuera al carro porque le estaba distrayendo; pero el pobre se quedo dormido.

Sonrió enternecido liberando con eso algo de estrés del trabajo. Era hora de ir a casa.

Quizá hubiera sido mejor si la noche anterior no se hubiera desvelado tanto; estaba quedándose dormido en el camino, y la respiración tranquila del fantasma, no ayudaba mucho.

-Debo… resistir…- susurró para ser la gota que derramó el vaso; lo ultimo que vio antes de quedar dormido fue un carro venir a toda prisa delante de él.

Lo demás fue demasiado rápido como para recordarlo.

-.-.-.

Despertó en una camilla de hospital totalmente asustado, no estaba seguro del porque estaba ahí. Barrió la mirada por el lugar sin encontrar nada más que unos cuantos muebles, u otras camillas vacías. Finalmente se recostó en la camilla con un suspiro; al menos seguía vivo. Esto ultimo le recordó al artista que venia con el.

Se levantó con algo de esfuerzo, por más pereza que dolor; y se dirigió a la puerta. Fue allí cuando visualizó bien lo que tenia la mesa central; un cambió de ropa para él y una nota bajo la leyenda ¨Que te mejores pronto.¨ sonrió reconociendo la caligrafía. Billy.

Se vistió pronto sin tomar en cuenta muchos aspectos como sus lentes o la corbata. Y sintiéndose mejor al verse como antes salió de allí; jamás le habían gustado los hospitales y aquel que le salvó la vida, no seria la excepción.

Afuera le esperaba una mal encarada enfermera, lo suficientemente ocupada con un señor mayor de edad, que ni siquiera había reparado en pedirle un autógrafo al director mas renombrado de los últimos años. Sonrió ante esto último, al menos hasta que se enterara que su accidente estuvo en todos los noticieros.

-¡Brompadre!- chilló un joven (por supuesto, menor a él) al momento de estamparle un abrazo perfectamente correspondido. -¿Te sientes bien?- le miró a los ojos, con algunas lagrimas.

-Si Billy, estoy bien. Vamos a casa, los hospitales me aterran.- inconcinamente lo estrechó mas para si al decir lo ultimo.

Fue respondido por un tímido beso en la mejilla, inclino la cabeza mirándole de reojo; inmediatamente distinguió su sonrojo.

Caminó dejándose abrazar hasta llegar afuera, gruñó teniendo un recuerdo de su auto del año envuelto en llamas; una escena tan rápido que quizá confundió con alguna escena de sus películas. Bueno, tampoco era que fuera a volver a usar una bicicleta.

-La casa no esta muy lejos, podemos caminar.- resolvió separándose de él para agarrar vuelo. –A menos de que el señor ¨engaño óptico ¨ tenga miedo de caminar por la calle.-

-No tengo miedo de caminar por la calle.- le fulminó, porque de hecho, era un buen día para caminar un rato. Se sentía ligeramente mejor que otras veces. Quizá había sido el suero, tal ves el hecho de el guitarrista estuviera junto a él. Seguramente ambos.

-Lo que tú digas, bromigo.- se encogió de hombros y le alcanzó al ver que iba adelante suyo.

-Oye, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que pasó ayer?- en verdad él no; y a sabiendas de que el artista también estuvo ahí quizá el si lo rememoraba.

-Sí, yo te llevé al hospital.- desvió la mirada.

-¿Podrías ser un poco más específico?-

-Por supuesto; fue mi excelencia de persona quien transporto tu inconsciente trasero al sitio en donde atienden emergencias médicas.-

-¡Billy!- le da un pequeño empujón.

-¿Que?-

-Déjate de juegos, ¿Qué paso ayer?- se mete las manos a los bolsillos.

-Pues ayer jugué a la psp todo el día...-

Spencer le fulmina, un poco fastidiado con eso.

-Me refiero, al accidente.- se convence de seguir preguntando, es que el fantasma tiene su modo para soltar información.

-Aaaah, es que no fue ayer.- juega nervioso con sus dedos.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces cuando fue?- le espetó la mirada con asombro.

-Hace dos semanas.- sonríe nervioso.

-…- FLIPA.

-Te extrañe amigoooo…- le abraza de nueva cuenta.

-¿Estuve inconsciente todo este tiempo?-

-Bueno no…-

-¡Que hay de mi trabajo!-

-Spence…-

-¡La película tenía que salir hace una semana y no está lista!-

-¿Podrías escucharme?-

-¡Ya sé! Si me apresuro en ir a la oficina tal ves me den una prorroga.-

-Spencer.-

-Me tengo que ir Billy, esto es importante. Te veo al rato, no me esperes despierto.- emprendió carrera hacia su oficina dejando plantado a un joven artista con el ceño fruncido.

-Has lo que quieras pues.- se cruzó de brazos y se fue a… sabrá un omnisciente donde.

-.-.-.-

Spencer entró a su oficina y visualizó de inmediato a su manager, con una taza de café en las manos y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Hey, aquí Spencer Wright!- se saludo ferviente.

El hombre le miro dos veces, embarrándole la mirada al encontrarse los dos solos. Miró la taza de café y negó con la cabeza.

-Spencer, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en el hospital?- le riñó.

-A pues ya me…- carraspeó dándose cuenta que en verdad, no pregunto a nadie si estaba de alta.

-¿Qué no dijo el doctor que tú…?- levantó una ceja.

-Que yo…-

-Olvídalo, debe ser el café. La película se retrasó 5 días; la compañía se enojo pero debido a la situación nos dejaron publicarla unos días después.- bebió otro sorbo.

-¿Situación? Ah, que estaba inconsciente, si lo sé; se ponen exigentes cuando no les hablo yo.- sonrió porque quizás, el doctor sabría lo que ocurrió realmente. –Debo hacer un mandado rápido; mañana me presento a la misma hora de siempre.-

El hombre le miró desconfiado y finalmente sonrió abrazándolo fuertemente. A Spencer le falto el aire unos segundos, pero se relajo cuando le soltó.

Salió de su trabajo con un dejo de extrañeza, pero eso no cambió su rumbo. Llego al hospital y entró notando extrañamente concurrido de fotógrafos; sintió un escalofrió y se escabullo bastante bien hacia el consultorio.

Afortunadamente ahí estaba el medico, un viejo canoso que dormitaba en su silla.

-Disculpe…- comenzó el castaño. –Puedo hablarle un momento.-

-¿Eh, que…?- se coloca bien los lentes. – ¡Dios mío!-

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló Spencer poniéndose en guardia cual protagonista de sus invasiones zombis.

-¡U-U-Un fantasma!-

Se levanto un dedo bastante acusador contra Spencer, quien se desmoronó en un instante.

Esperaba insistentemente que fuera una broma.

Tenia que serlo.

-¿Yo? ¿Un fantasma?- por primera vez se hecho un vistazo, lucia demasiado normal.

-Hace un tiempo, llegaste al hospital realmente herido, llegaste tu solo para asombro de todos que aun pudieras caminar. Estabas agonizando muchacho.- _Billy_ redactó su mente en un susurro. –Hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero…-

-Pero… ¿qué?- susurró con la voz quebrada, a segundos de romperse en llanto.

El medico se acercó sigiloso hasta él, le tomo del brazo y lo alzó; luego de esto le remango la manga de la camisa con la _delicadeza_ que solo tienen los doctores. Dejo inmediatamente expuesta una cinta extraña perfectamente intacta en su muñeca.

Spencer no pudo mas, dejo resbalar algunas lágrimas por su mejilla, usando su brazo libre para secar las otras.

-Siento mucho que sea así, señor Wright, usted era joven y talentoso; tenia un buen futuro por delante. Me recuerda a ese otro caso, un cantante bastante reconocido para su edad ¿Willy? No recuerdo su nombre, fue hace mucho.-

¿Cómo se llama eso que sucede cuando te sientes igual o peor que cierta persona? Empatía. Estaba NADANDO en empatía. Para la satisfacción de su mejor amigo.

-¿Y, que se supone que deba hacer ahora?-

-Soy doctor, no consejero.-

-Esta bien, gracias.- estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, quizá debería irse ahora.

Se dirigió a la puerta, flotando, ahora que había reparado en eso.

-¡Espere señor Wright!- el aludido volteo a verlo con esperanza.

-¿Sí?-

-Soy un ladrón descortés de primera, he aquí sus lentes.-

Sus esperanzas de fueron al igual que su imagen delante del mayor de edad. Ahora se dio cuenta que la taza en la cual estaba tomando el productor era suya; que la había olvidado en su oficina por accidente.

Por eso pudo verle.

Por eso, y nada más.

-.-.-.-

La puerta de su inmensa mansión se abrió, hace tiempo que vivía solo en la casa. Le hizo algunas modificaciones con la ayuda/aprobación de Billy, y por eso lo sentía un hogar. Pero esta vez, era la excepción. Entró sin siquiera encontrar sus llaves, le sorprendió al encontrar todo normal; y con el autoestima en el suelo se dirigió a su cuarto.

Las lágrimas le invadieron apenas miró a Billy recostado en la cama, acatando sus órdenes; según cualquiera. Trato de no hacer ruido, pero era aun mas pesada el aura que arrastraba. Billy le notó en un instante, se sentó sobre la cama y miró a Spencer frustrado en la esquina de la misma. Le abrazo por detrás y lo arrastró hacia él logrando acostarlo en la cama con la cabeza reposando en su regazo.

-Tranquilo Brost, esta bien; yo estoy contigo.-

Spencer le vio hacia arriba directamente a los ojos; pasó los brazos enredándolos en su cuello y lo haló lo suficiente como para sentir su aliento.

-Todo va a estar bien, te acostum…- fue callado por unos labios fríos que buscaban con desesperación los suyos.

Sabia que estaría bien, que no estaría solo; que Billy le ayudaría a superar eso, que le enseñaría a ser… un buen espectro. Lo que no terminaba de entender, era como fue que Billy supero su muerte solo, con lo mucho que le gusta la fama y la atención; seguramente fue devastador. Estaba seguro que no había corrido con la misma suerte.

-Eres fuerte Billy, eres grandioso.- sentenció con la respiración algo agitada debido al beso.

-Y tú no besas para nada mal.- consiguió.

-Oye no arruines el momento.- se sonrojó.

-Vas a estar bien, los dos vamos a estarlo; ¿Sí?- pidió el experto, reconfortando aun más al cineasta mientras jugaba con su cabello.

En agradecimiento volvió a besarle, sintiendo como sus frustraciones desaparecían a medida que aumentaba la ansiedad.

-Te amo.- arrojó contra sus labios.

-Yo te amo más.- concluyó sonriente.

De ahora en adelante no iba a ser lo mismo; iba a ser mejor.

-¿¡Spencer!?- reaccionó al sentir el impacto.

El frente de ambos carros estaba totalmente destrozado, y el conductor responsable estaba en el suelo, rodeado de un charco de sangre. Había humo, porque el auto alcanzó unas chispas en el motor. Fuese otra historia si hubiesen tocado el tanque de la gasolina.

El piloto del pick up que los chocó estaba indudablemente en lamentables condiciones, con decir que el camión de la forense arribó sobre el accidente luego de un reporte.

Pero su cineasta estaba inconsciente ¿No? Tenia que estarlo, por tanto que envidiara su fama, y le odiaba cuando hablaba del trabajo todo el día; lo amaba sobre todas las formas. No permitiría que le pasara lo mismo que a él; no si era el quien pudiese evitarlo.

Le cargó con cierta dificultad, porque siendo mayor pesaba mas que hace un tiempo; lo llevó volando a toda velocidad a un hospital y lo posó en el suelo; se asustó cuando dejo de oírlo jadear; inmediatamente los enfermeros lo encamillaron y lo llevaron a urgencias.

Billy fue quien estuvo con él en todo momento, aun si no le viera; aun si no se diera cuenta. Estaba ahí para él, para animarlo y hacerle pensar que pronto estaría sano y trabajaría en esas producciones que tanto le gustaban.

Se aburría, sí.

Se estresaba, sí.

Lamentaba no haber podido hacer nada mas, se cargaba la culpa.

Cierta mañana despertó molesto, hacia 2 semanas que pasaba en el hospital y parecía ser que nadie se vio enterado. Aun cuando la prensa anuncio a nivel nacional su accidente, sus amigos y familiares no fueron a verle; quizá Rajeev y Shanilla; pero no parecieron impresionados con esto.

Al contrario, riñeron a Billy por tenerlo conectado a maquinas inservibles; era claro que Spencer no despertaría; lo sentenciaron los 30 días del calendario.

Pero Billy no se rindió; aun tenía esperanzas.

Soporto otras 30 jornadas hasta que se hartó.

La soledad había matado la esperanza.

Necesitaba una respuesta.

Necesitaba a Spencer.

Dejó un cambio en su mesa, donde descansaba todas las cartas que le había hecho; (las que la enfermera desechó pensando que era una broma delos fans o algo asi) se acercó a él para verle por ultima vez en ese horrible estado y finalmente, desconectó la maquina que le mantenía en coma.

Salió aun arrepentido hacia la sala de espera; y la historia se contó sola.

Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste Billy; seguramente Spencer hubiera hecho lo mismo.

* * *

_Yusunaby . deviantart . com - sin espacios, entrar con click derecho_

_espero que les haya gustado, mañana actualizo el otro xP _

_awww agradesco los revs si van a dejar OwO_


End file.
